


Monkeys

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, F/F, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, POV Outsider, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sharing a Bed, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which monkeys jump on the bed but don't fall off.A/n: sorry for the weird summary, I couldn't think of anything better and it amused me.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Cora Hale, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Noise Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 19
Kudos: 356





	Monkeys

Scott has loved Allison from the moment Stiles introduced her to him as his newest little sister. Of course, they are not soulmates but that does not mean that Scott loves her any less, it's just different now that he knows that she is not his and he is not hers.

Allison is Cora's and Cora belongs to Allison and that is that but that doesn't stop Scott from frowning at the bruises Allison acquires when Cora doesn't mind her strength, when her cousins forget that Allison is Human and not Were.

And that was the coolest, that Stiles' mate was a Werewolf, though injured by the fire.

Scott knows that there was more to the fire than his mother told him, more than the town whispers because Stiles has never once mentioned it after he told Scott that he'd be living with his mate's family now.

Stiles has never once kept secrets from Scott and that he never commented on the Hale Fire told Scott more than any rumor or talk he'd heard.

Scott knows that Stiles isn't hasn't really been the same since he came to live with him and his mom, he told Scott only that hos own mother was sock and didn't remember him anymore but Scott had seen the ring of bruising around Stiles' shoulders and neck and the broken and torn nails, had helps Stiles clean blood from beneath the unbroken ones that first night when Stiles snuck into his room through his window, like they had often done when they couldn't get to sleep.

Scott knows that he doesn't want to know why Stiles wanders into the woods late at night on the few nights they still sleep over at one another's houses, though Stiles stays with Allison's father more than the Hales now but Scott likes it.

He likes Allison and when he comes later Isaac too, though the boy never speaks to him and runs away each time he sees Scott. Scott would have been offended but Allison explained that Isaac was still getting used to having nice people around him.

So, Scott smiled at the other boy and said his 'Hello's and snuck the boy his cookies when he joined them for lunch, because Scott really wanted Isaac to like him though he wasn't entirely sure why.

It was his first time sleeping over when Scott heard the whimpers, he'd always been a light sleeper because of Stiles, the other child was never still and always woke Scott when they shared the same bed to sleep.

Scott frowned at the distressed sounds and felt his heart begin to ache like it used to do all the time, usually preceding an asthma attack but he hadn't had one of those for months. Scott climbed out of his sleeping bag that was set up on Allison's floor, Isaac liked his space and Peter was in Stiles' room.

Scott tiptoed quietly down the hall and paused outside Isaac's room.

"Isaac?" Scott called, softly, "Can I come in?"

Mr. Dad Argent had implored that it was always better to ask before entering a room that was shut.

Allison's dad had told Scott he could call him Dad after the seventh time he'd done so accidently and his mom had told him it was fine as well because it was only natural when all the other children around called him dad too, even Stiles some times.

There was silence from the other side apart from soft sniffling.

Scott eased the door open and then slowly enter, waiting for Isaac to tell him to get out but the other boy didn't.

Scott climbed up on the bed and pulled Isaac into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly like his mom or Stiles did when he had an asthma attack and hummed a little.

"All better." Scott grinned at the smaller boy.

The boy looked at him with wide eyes but snuggled closer and pulled the blankets around to cover them both, Scott supposed that meant he could stay for now and he shifted a bit to get comfortable and snuggled closer when Isaac moved to give him space.

"I never have nightmares when I snuggle with Stiles or my Mom. Since you don't seem to want to snuggle with Mr. Dad and Stiles is snuggling with Mr. Peter then I'll snuggle with you." Scott told the other boy, pulling him to rest over Scott's chest and held in his arms.

Isaac didn't respond other than to stiffen for a few moments before relaxing and going soft, his weight seeming to grow as he laid it all over Scott.

But Scott didn't mind, it felt right and he smiled before sleep quickly took him to.

He woke up when Isaac sat up and blinked blurrily at the other boy.

"I didn't have a nightmare again." He sounded confused but Scott couldn't help grinning.

"Told you so, and you said my words." Scott crowed as he bounced on the bed.

"Come on, bounce with me, we need to celebrate, we're soulmates." Scott sang as he pulled Isaac up with him to stand on the bed and carefully helped him jump on the bed, grinning at the little giggles Isaac let out.

"Now, boys, I know jumping on the bed is fun and all but it's also dangerous." Mr. Dad's voice said from the door way.

Isaac immediately dropped to sit on the bed and Scott bounced down to sit on the bed and then jump off of it to run to Mr. Dad.

"I'm going to marry Isaac and then we can bounce on the bed for our honey-nights and you can't stop us then, because we're soulmates!" Scott yelled excitedly.

"Is that so, well, I suppose you'll need a breakfast for the special occasion." Mr. Dad sounded amused but Scott didn't care.

"Yes! Isaac's favorite foods, and ice cream and cookies and we have to invite Cora and Derek and my Mom, we can't get married without my Mom. Stiles can be my best man and Allison can be Isaac's." Scott turned to Isaac who had come up behind him and taken his hand in his, "Unless you want Stiles 'cause I don't mind having Allison."

Isaac smiled at him, "I want Allison as my best person. Can Derek be the priest? And can Daddy Deuca come?"

Mr. Dad choked a little and Scott wondered if that was the first time Isaac had called Mr. Deuca Daddy, Scott knew that Allison did all the time but had never heard Isaac do so.

"Sure, let's have breakfast first and then we can organize everything." Mr. Dad said with a smile.

Scott grinned back and tugged Isaac with him to go wake up Allison and Stiles with the good new that he and Isaac were soulmates.

\---

A/n: they do have a little ceremony, one of those play wedding types that children sometimes do, that resembles the one they eventually have many years later after they graduate college, and while there are more people present for the second one the first one is the one that they celebrate for their wedding anniversary because then they can have something private while the second is celebrated with family, though Stiles and Peter's gift always arrives the day of the first anniversary not the second. But everyone has long since stopped questioning what Stiles and Peter do by then.


End file.
